The Top
by Backstage Queen
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! It wasn't about the pleasure from sex. It was about their sick passion to outdo each other. It was about their need to dominate and control. It was about being on top, figuratively... and literally.
1. Prologue

**Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous **

**Summary: **He's The most eligible bachelor in the business world. She's the most eligible bachelorette. Their rival companies are forced into a partnership. Is it just business keeping them together?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… sadly Draco's JK's. But the plot is mine! Song is What It Is To Burn by Finch

**Prologue**

"Dammit!"

She muttered for the umpteenth time as she tried hauling herself off the couch with much difficulty… stress the word 'much'. As she padded her way across the room to the kitchen, she couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about that pb and j with mayo sandwich just a few feet away from her. Normally, under extremely _usual_ circumstances, she would think of that sandwich as anything but appetizing. But today isn't a day of normalcy… sadly.

That sense of normalcy disappeared because of one mistake and the regret and anger still rages within her until now. Bitterly muttered phrases such as: "pregnancy sucks!", "bugger that fucking arsehole to hell for doing this!", and her favorite among the rest, "he should get castrated so no one else can suffer such a torment!" were some of her ritual banters with herself.

But one question constantly plagued her mind… at night, in the morning, all hours of the day… and that was "how did this happen to me?" After their graduation three months ago, she now found herself as a knocked up 18 year old on her sixth month of pregnancy, without a husband and a family. Granted, the father didn't know, under circumstances way out of her control, namely the impending war between both sides. As of now, his loyalties were in question so she decided it was the best decision yet.

Despite that fact, she hated the man who brought her into this predicament. The heartache she felt knowing that her child would grow up not knowing its father was just too much to bear. Worst of all, her dream of a perfect family during her adolescence was shattered and now she would have to live a life full of "if onlys".

'_If only she had more control that night…_

_if only she hadn't been that angry…_

…_if only…'_

_(She burns)_

_Today's on fire_

_The sky is bleeding above me, and I am blistered _

Hermione walked with purpose back to the Heads common room she shared with the one and only Draco bloody Malfoy. After living with him for almost a year now, due to their "privileges" as Heads, she thought they had at least reached a "civil stage" but she was bloody wrong. That morning's events were a testament to that.

_I walk these lines of blasphemy, every day_

_And still:_

**That morning…**

As Hermione entered their common room from an early visit to the library, she took out her Arithmancy book to add to her already bulging bag, when she noticed a piece of red paper stuck in between the pages. Curious, she pulled out the slip and the pages separated. What she saw stupefied her to shock, there on the page was the word "mudblood" written in big, bold, red letters.

She turned to the next page, just to be greeted by the exact same thing. As she flipped through the book she realized that with each page it was written, taunting her. She looked around, checking if anything was out of place. As her glance wandered over to her bookcase she realized that some of the books there were rearranged. Angry, she marched over to the bookcase and flipped through the first book her hand could grasp. It was the exact thing. Frustrated and humiliated, she screamed a scream so shrill it was bound to wake up the people slumbering all the way in Timbuktu.

Only one person entered her mind as to who would do such a thing – Draco bleeding Malfoy.

With that her own mind devised a perfect plan that would surely saturate her appetite for revenge. Oh he'd be so played that she'd enjoy every second, minute, hour of it. _He'll get what he deserves. Watch out Malfoy!_

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her_

_She's the only one who knows, what it is to burn_

"I cant bloody believe she did that! That messed up mudblood wench! What in Merlin's name is her problem? It was a sodding prank! Lighten up, take a joke or are your knickers so scrunched up that your stuck up self couldn't take a joke?" Draco Malfoy ranted angrily while pacing.

"Well, with her plan of action, I have got to give it to her, she got you good and all she had to do was be a goody-goody teacher's pet. Viola! You're now so screwed up. She's pretty devious if you think about it." Blaise Zabini said with a smirk.

"If you think so bloody high of her why don't you just shag her? I cant bloody believe she told Dumbledore, not just her stupid stuck up Head of House but that senile, mudblood-loving, insane person that we call headmaster." He replied fuming.

"At least you still have your Head Boy badge." Blaise said condescendingly. "who knows what Lucius would've done if he found out that his son lost his badge three months before graduation?" he continued.

"I'm really close to hexing you right now." He replied threateningly. "Can you believe a _Malfoy_ doing slaves work for the rest of the year?"

"Yeah, I can. All I have to do is look at you." He said hiding back a smirk at the look his friend just gave him. "Seriously, you shouldn't have done it… at least not now, you could've waited 'til the last day… that way you couldn't be caught."

"But what fun is that? You're too safe Zabini."

"Why do you think I'm always out of the limelight? The teachers don't have a price on my head for pissing off the Golden Trio. It helps, Malfoy."

"Whatever, this pays though, to know that _all_ her books were destroyed. 'oh her precious books'" he replied ending with a very bad impression of Granger.

"Why'd you do it, anyways?"

"She just got on my nerves… always so noble and goody-goody. I couldn't handle it anymore. And she started acting like a demented banshee when she caught me entertaining guests in our common room." Ahh. He remembered that exploit. She was a beautiful Ravenclaw. Too bad Granger had to ruin it before he got to enjoy her fully.

"Your temper was always your weakness."

_I feel diseased_

_Is there no sympathy from the sun?_

_Just wait Granger, I'm going get you back. _Those were the only words that registered in his head on his way back to his –oh right- _their_ common room._ How dare she do that to me!_ He couldn't wait 'til the moment he saw her. He will get his retribution and she'll regret ever crossing a Malfoy. His rage was boiling up and he wanted her to be there when it erupted. _She'll get hers._

_The sky's still fire_

_But I am safe in here, from the world outside_

She patiently waited for Malfoy to enter their common room. She wasn't through with him, at least not yet. What he did was so -argh-! _Screw waiting_. She got up and started pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists. Her rage was boiling and she wanted him to be on the receiving end of it. She didn't tell anyone about what happened not even her best friends. She would handle this on her own and he would pay. _You'll get yours, Malfoy._

_So tell me_

_What's the price to pay for glory?_

As he entered their common room, the one fueling his anger stood glaring at him.

"You bloody wench!"

"You sodding arsehole!"

They said at the same time. Cussing ensued between the two… both releasing all their pent up anger… anger that has been on to potentially erupt the whole day. He froze at first at Granger's language but was brought back to the present when she started directing her insults at his _jewels_. Swallowing down the urge to maim her, he retaliated with a below the belt insult about the Weasel passing her up for a good for nothing slut.

Hermione was not fazed with his crude and underhanded insults. Usually she would ignore them and go on her way, finding it immature and classless to say such vulgar words. But today she said goodbye to level-headed Hermione. She knew he brought out the worst in her and today was the day he would feel the true wrath of a woman who was fed up. She was seeing red and she was ready to kill.

"How dare you do that to me! I didn't even bloody mind you all year! We were civil you no good son of a bitch!" She said while coming at him clawing.

"Me? What is your bloody problem? I almost lost my badge because you told that useless headmaster of ours." He replied trying to stop her from tearing his face in shreds.

"You deserved it you arse. I didn't bother you and this is how you bloody repay me!" she screamed as she started hurling ornaments that adorned the side tables of the couches, at him.

"Well, you had it coming." He said in a cold voice while dodging the ornaments.

"I had it coming. Bloody hell, you're more immature than I thought! You fucked up death eater. Cant you get off on something else?" Then she started clawing at him.

As the words registered a new wave of rage erupted through him. With nothing but anger in his eyes he pushed her up against a wall and pinned her hands up.

"I am not a death eater." He said in a low voice. Which compared to him shouting, was way scarier. As she looked in his eyes, she felt a shiver run down her spine… his eyes were a cold black due to his rage.

"Bullocks Malfoy! If you aren't one now, you will be. YOU. ARE. NOTHING. BUT. VOLDEMORT'S. SLAVE." She said in the annoying way that she'd answer a question raised by a teacher.

"Shut up, Mudblood!"

"Make me" she replied challenging him.

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her_

_She's the only one who knows, what it is to burn_

He could've hit her, strangled her, covered her mouth, cast a spell… he could've done anything to shut her up but as he looked at her looking up at him defiantly he couldn't find anything more sexy… so he kissed her. He banged his lips on hers roughly, violently and just like their relationship the kiss was surging with passion and heat and hate and anger.

She tried to resist but in the end she gave up. Their tongues dueled in an angry frenzy. The next thing she knew her hands were free of his, as his hands ventured into other places. On their own accord her hands twined themselves in his hair. Surprisingly, she found it as soft as she reluctantly imagined. As she tugged at them experimentally, she could hear him groan. This act lead to him pushing her further up the wall… if that was even possible. She spread her legs to accommodate him as her pushed further into her. Nothing separated their bodies as their tongues clashed in an unbelievably passionate duel. His hands moved lower to her chest and started to touch her breasts.

With a newfound fervor she turned the tables on him and pushed _him_ against the wall. This act ensured another groan from him. She felt him move lower as he started to nibble and spread kisses all over her neck. As he reached behind her ear he gave a pretty hard bite, one that would leave a mark, just to piss her off when she sees it in the morning.

_Today is fire, and she burns_

The next thing she knew she was straddling him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he carried her off to his bedroom. Again she felt another wall behind her as he pushed her up against his door trying to open it and balance kissing her neck at the same time. She just knew her back would be full of bruises the next day. She became bored with playing with his hair ventured to new territories as well… his chest. This caused another groan to escape from him. She started scratching at his chest playing with his nipples through his Oxford.

Trying to get back at her he bit into her neck… then soothed it with soft nibbling. He smirked onto her skin as he heard a very throaty moan. "Fuck you" she muttered pissed off that he was gaining control.

"Why Ms. Granger I believe that's your job." He said with a self-satisfied smirk. Just as she was about to object, he kissed her very passionately. With one hand supporting her back, he opened his door. As they stumbled in, clothes started to get discarded.

_Today is fire, and she burns_

They rolled over the bed each trying desperately to have control but with each shove and push and straddle the other one had an opposing act. So throughout the night they continued with this battle as they made passionate and lust-induced love to each other. As they each reached their peaks their screams mingled in the air. And we see Hermione collapsing on top of Draco, spent.

_She burns_

_She burns_

_She burns_

_She burns_

_She burns_

_She burns_

_Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her_

_She's the only one who knows, what it is to burn_

"Ahh! Make it stop! Make it stop NOW!"

Hermione screamed in agony as she exited her bathroom, on her way to the spacious living room where Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were hanging out. Her due date for the baby was a week and a half ago and one of the effects of that entailed _mild _discomfort and frequent mood swings. The mild discomfort part was considered as bullocks for Hermione since as of this second, she wanted to rip this baby from her… that was how _uncomfortable_ she was. She settled herself on the nearest couch along with her friends who now had similar expressions on their faces – fear.

Ginny, Ron and Harry had gotten used to her outbursts after her third day being late. Although they were all surprised when a string of curses would suddenly erupt from her not only addressed at them but the baby as well. Ron was surprised as hell seeing as though all through their Hogwarts years, he had received nothing but sermons from Hermione about his constant swearing. Some words were even unknown to him for crying out loud!

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Hermione screamed addressing her bulging tummy. No one responded. They just kept throwing wary glances at each other. Pacing themselves for the inevitable confrontation with the overly unpredictable, not to mention, thoroughly moody woman situated near them, they waited patiently for her to finish her thorough barbs against the unborn baby.

"Oh great! Breathe louder guys. Because as of now your presence alone is annoying the hell out of me, might as well make me thoroughly pissed off." She sneered maliciously at the group.

Wary expressions soon took over the faces of the other three occupants of the room. They knew what that meant… that was the start of her verbal abuse… and they were next. Ginny took the initiative.

"Maybe you've just made such a comfortable home for her that she just doesn't want to leave." Ginny said hesitantly.

"Blah, blah, blah. Comfort my arse. This is a bitch. You know nothing, Weasley! That's pure bullocks." Hermione replied bitingly. She really got on her nerves by being all condescending.

"Whatever Hermione." Ginny replied tired. She was weary of this constant pattern. Her insults stopped hurting around the fifth time it was addressed to her. But it was still grating on her nerves. She closed her eyes and exhaled a sigh to release her anger. She also prayed to the gods to grant her patience.

"C'mon Mione, she was only trying to make you feel better." Ron piped in after the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, here comes the pansy twit. Is my saying the truth twisting your knickers Ronnikins?" she said with a mocking baby voice.

Ron had the audacity to look hurt… right now that wasn't a good act. Hermione was a vulture, ready to eat anything offered to her.

"Awww… did I hurt poor Ronnikins feelings? Are you gonna cry? Grow a bloody pair will you!" She continued on.

Ron just walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Harry soon followed after giving Hermione a disapproving glance. Murmurs of the boys' conversation could be heard in the living room.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you girls talking about?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I was wondering, Mione. How is the doctor going to be able to deliver a child that is half human and half PURE EVIL?" Ron sneered from the door of the kitchen.

"Why don't you bloody well say that to my face, Weasley."

"Hermione, we're your friends and we love you but if you don't try to at least be civil, we're going to leave." Ginny said finally fed up for the day.

"Who the bloody hell cares? I don't." she replied coldly.

"Fine, give me a call when you're Hermione again and not Satan's whore." Ginny said while standing up. "Harry, Ron, lets get out of here."

With that the three walked out of the apartment.

"This is all your bloody fault, Malfoy." She remembered saying those words before. _Ah! _She wanted nothing more than to rip her hair out of her head right about now.

She remembered the last time she was this agitated… after all you don't forget the time when you slept with your worst enemy and ended up carrying his child.

_Oh. She remembered that day well…_

She scrunched her nose as she felt the early rays of sunshine reach her face and she burrowed her face deeper into her bed like she always did. Instead of the soft comforting feel of a mattress she felt her face burrow something hard. A groan came from what she was lying on. Now, extremely freaked out, she opened both eyes, pulled her head up from its position and looked to the owner of the chest. Blonde hair, deep scowl – Draco Malfoy was on her bed… naked. Worst of all, she was on top of him… NAKED! His arm was on her back resting casually as if it belonged there.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" to say, was a MAJOR understatement.

"AHHHHHH! What the bloody hell is that noise?" Draco responded grumpily while covering his ears. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. A sight he NEVER imagined met him. "Granger?" he croaked.

Hermione in a frenzy, jumped off his chest, grabbed the blanket right from under him (this caused another annoyed groan) and wrapped it around her self. She looked around, just about to shout at him to get out of her room, when she realized that the room wasn't decorated in the customary red and gold but green and black! _Oh bloody hell. _She glanced around the room looking for her discarded clothes. She spotted her skirt by the edge of the bed. A bra was sighted hanging loosely on one of the lampposts. Her shirt was greeting her from the door. Lastly, her panties were right beside his body. Quickly she snatched the knickers, and settled to glaring at his amused expression.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT HAPPENED? HAVE YOU GONE DAFT?" she screamed angrily. After all, she just found out that she slept with her enemy. Give her three weeks of torture under any sadistic death eater; waking up next… or rather, on top of Malfoy is the most repulsive thing she had _ever / will ever_ do.

"Granger, shut up! Your voice is giving me a headache." He replied, closing his eyes. He was also confused as to how they ended up in this situation but Mudblood or not, he had sex last night, and by the looks of it _very_ good and tiring sex at that. So, with that said, the wench should not be screaming so loud when all he really wanted to do was sleep for another couple of hours.

Growling with barely contained rage, she lunged at him and pounded on him with her fists. "You son of a bitch!" "You bastard!" "You insufferable prat!" and so on and so forth. During this time, neither knew it but she ended up straddling him.

Smirking he looked up at her and drawled, "Hey, if you wanted another go, all you had to do was ask?" For added effect he topped it off with a very suggestive wink while thrusting against her.

Growling, she clambered off him, slapped him… hard and walked away with his blanket. "Mention this to anyone and I will make sure that you'll be incapable of feeling pleasure again. Got it?" she asked darkly.

"Like I would tell anyone that I screwed the Know-it-all, Gryffindor Priss! Let alone a Mudblood." This remark was answered with a shoe thrown to his head.

"Merlin, Ow. You seriously have to stop throwing stuff at me."

"Damn you!" Before that was dignified with a reply, the door to his room banged.

Neither spoke about their little tryst that night. That was how they liked it. They remained the same towards each other – cold and vindictive. However, under the belt remarks that concerned _that_ night were a big no-no in their insults.

A week was left before the Seventh Year students were to graduate… something Draco Malfoy was eagerly anticipating. After all, no self-respecting Malfoy would willingly do slaves' work. And all because that Know-it-all Mudblood couldn't handle a prank, he'd been stuck enslaving himself doing elves' chores for the past 3 months. He still couldn't believe that he slept with her albeit, from memory, it seemed she was a very good lay. He still couldn't fathom that fact. Worst of all, the memory of the "morning after" still brought shudders of disgust to his body.

As he whistled the tune of "Weasley is our King", on his way to their shared bathroom he could spy the hunched body of the Mudblood on the toilet as she threw up what seemed to be that morning's breakfast.

It had been three months since that horrible incident in Malfoy's room. Since then, Hermione was spending most of her days in the bathroom. As she hurled the last vestiges of the delicious breakfast she ate earlier, she couldn't help but curse Malfoy. Which wasn't new, but this time it was much more personal. Her period was late, had been for the past three months and she had, by the looks of it, morning sickness. It all added up to one thing – pregnancy. _'How could I have been so stupid_?' That was the number one question she asked herself ever since she found out about it. But she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was done. However, cursing Malfoy in her head and plotting out different ways she could watch him writhe in pain while he died a slow, torturous death did help bring her up.

Busy with quelling the nausea she was experiencing that morning, Hermione did not hear the faint whistling coming from outside the slightly open door of the bathroom. It was due to that fact that she was caught surprised to hear the voice of the man she despised the most… Voldemort came to a close second.

"What a pity. First the Mudblood destroys any semblance of a life by entombing herself in that god-forsaken library, now she has resorted to bulimia." Came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened in surprise to hear his voice. As she looked up from the toilet she was greeted with the sight of him leaning casually on the doorframe with a sneer on his face. "Don't even try it, Mudblood. No one's going to like you even if you resort to such pubescent means. And I thought you were more self-respecting than that. I guess you've just proven to me how utterly pathetic and beneath me you are." He continued cruelly.

Thoroughly pissed off that he had the audacity to think something so impossible and degrading, let alone say it so condescendingly and cruel, she said bitingly, "Bugger off, you good for nothing arse." She topped it off with a strong throw of the bar of soap that was beside her aimed directly at his crotch. Before he could dodge the blow, she screamed: "Now get the bloody hell out!"

As the soap came hurtling at him, he quickly ran off and banged the door. "Bleeding infuriating woman!"

Pleased with herself, a smile slowly formed in her mouth until she had that feeling again. _Oh bloody hell. _And she hurled once more.

"Ahh! MAKE IT STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione screamed. It has been 15 hours since she went into labor and right now it had come to the point wherein she was supposed to push until there was nothing else to push. She was crying now. "It hurts so much." She sobbed to Harry who was right beside her holding her hand, trying to comfort her with soothing words. Since the father of the child wasn't there, Harry, Ron and Ginny stepped in as replacements, although Ron was serving a purpose more on the useless side. He kept commenting about how there was so much blood, which resulted in his younger sister screaming at him for his lack of tact.

"Its ok, Hermione. Calm down. Just a few more big pushes and the baby will be out." Ginny said softly trying to comfort her. She was holding her other hand.

"Yeah. Just listen to the Midwife and you'll be fine." Harry chimed in. Ron would've said something too, but out of pure agitation at his incessant blabbering about the _Wonders of Childbirth _Ginny cast a _Silencio_ on him.

Hermione turned to Ginny looking desperate. "I don't want to do it anymore. You do it for me." She pleaded. At that comment Ron stood about to comment when two things pushed him down: 1. The Silencing Spell; and 2. Ginny's very intimidating glare.

"You know I cant Hermione. I wish I could but YOU have to do this. Just give one more big push and you'll be the mother of a very beautiful girl." She replied while wiping her forehead like a mother would to a child.

"Okay. But you have to know this pain is a bloody bitch."

"Oh believe me I do."

"C'mon 'Mione. One more push." Harry added.

With that she pushed and screamed and broke all five fingers of Harry's hand as well as Ginny's. And then silence erupted in the room followed by a cry. The Midwife looked up with a smile in her face carrying a bloody baby.

By now, Ginny's spell on Ron had worn off. "Hey, how come the baby has something between her legs? Isn't she supposed to be- oh…"

"What?" Hermione asked perplexed. She eyed the Midwife questioningly.

"It seems that you just gave birth to a baby boy, Miss Granger." The Midwife replied while handing her a bundled up baby who by the way, was still crying. "I'll leave you with him, Miss Granger."

After the woman left, her friends surrounded her, eager to see her baby. "Well, guys, meet your nephew." What greeted them was a boy with blonde hair cuddling up his mother.

"Oh he's beautiful." Ginny said while touching his head softly.

"Yeah. We still don't know, 'Mione. Who's the father?" Harry asked.

"Not now, Harry." Hermione pleaded softly. As she looked down at her son, she whispered "He's got all the family he needs in this room, no need to question things about the past. All that matters is he's here." She still didn't tell them who the father was and she probably never will.

Taking it as their cue to give her some time alone, they all exited the room as she held her baby. She was smiling contentedly while closing her eyes. Ron pushed back her hair and kissed her forehead as he followed Ginny who led the way. He was followed by Harry, who whispered "We're here for you, 'Mione."

After a half hour, the nurse of hospital gently woke the slumbering mother and gently took the baby from her arms to be placed in the cot. "Miss Granger, if you're ready I'd like to ask you what the name of the child is."

Hermione still a little hazy, thought for a few seconds until she found the perfect name.

"His name is Damien." She smiled while saying the name.

"Will he be keeping your last name or the father's?" The nurse inquired.

"He'll be taking his father's, but if I may request, the name I wish to be placed on his birth certificate should be kept secret to the utmost sense. Do you understand?" Hermione asked fully aware now of the risk.

"Yes, Miss." The nurse replied baffled.

"Then the name will be Damien Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_Six Years Later _

"Good Morning, Jenna." Greeted a beautiful brunette clad in a very expensive, black Gucci suit. She held in one hand a steaming cup of coffee from the coffee shop on the first floor of the building and on the other, a leather bound suitcase was clutched.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger." Greeted the perky blond assistant. As Hermione swerved the table of her secretary, to the slightly ajar door leading to her office she asked with a quirked eyebrow, "Are there any messages?"

"I placed them on the table." Finding that sufficient enough, she turned around and headed for the mahogany desk at the center of the very spacious office that had a wonderful view of the city, being stationed on the top floor of the building. As she spied the notes left on her desk, she read over the messages and took a sip from her white mocha cappuccino.

The blonde head of her chirpy assistant peeped in saying, "Mr. Watson rescheduled the three 'o clock meeting to two, Miss Granger." The girl had been working for her for the past year and ever since then, her meetings and what not have been the most organized. "Oh. And the Day Care called. It seems that Damien got into a fight with another boy for I quote: his girlfriend. Apparently, there's this girl that he has a crush on…"

"Oh, yeah, he told me about her. I think her name's Christa, but that's all I know about her."

"Yeah, well, she has a brother who apparently, is _very_ protective of her and when Damien asked if he could play with her, the brother intervened and well… you know." She ended with a giggle. "It seems you're going to be having a bloody well time with your son if he's having girl troubles this early in his life."

Hermione laughed at that. She did think of that. She knew her son had looks, I mean with Malfoy as his father, it was inevitable for him to inherit the famous Malfoy genes. Add the fact that Malfoy also had a reputation as a ladies man, just gave her the reassurance that her Damien would be following in his footsteps when it comes to women. "It's starting to look like I'll be having girls beating down my door for my son sooner than I anticipated."

"If his looks are any testament to how he'll look when he's older, then count me as one of those girls." Jenna replied jokingly while walking back to her desk.

Hermione just laughed in response. As she finished pilling the papers scattered on her desk, she sat down sighing at all the paper work she had to approve. After an hour of reading and approving, as well as proof-reading the pile on her desk, she rested her head on her right hand and blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes. She glanced around the room, absent-mindedly thinking back at how she got to where she was.

Her wall was adorned with framed pictures and articles about her and her quick rise in the business industry. At 24, she now stood as the CEO of Waldorf Corporation, as the late Mr. Edmond Waldorf promoted her. It was this young age that brought on the media to her quicker than she could say, "Stop the Press". After all, being the tender age of 20, she was lacking in corporate experience therefore, many doubted her capabilities but since the time she got appointed, which would be two years ago, the company hadn't done better. The stocks flourished, every household in Britain, both Muggle and wizard, knew the name Waldorf. As a company that suited both worlds, it gave them the added advantage. After all, incorporating a company that suited the needs of both worlds was a stroke of pure genius.

Her quick rise in the industry was the effect of her hard work and great skill in business. However, what made an 18 year old assistant to the VP of the company stand out was that, with her help, she got to close 3 fairly large deals worth over millions of dollars. After giving birth to Damien and watching over him for his first six months she applied to various companies. Considering the fact that she graduated at the top of her class, job offerings came pouring in. However, she chose Waldorf Corporation because the position wasn't as high-ranked as the other offers but paid well enough. She knew that being a single teenage mother would be taxing. The company also offered a Day Care, which she was greatly thankful for. So for six months, she would spend her lunch breaks with her then six-month-old child. This proved to be in her favor, for her mind wasn't stuck worried about him since she knew that he was only an elevator away; therefore, her concentration on her work was undivided. It was at her eighth month that she was promoted.

As Junior VP, she got in on those meetings of the executives, therefore meeting the old, eccentric, widowed CEO who quickly grew fond of her. Mr. Waldorf and Hermione grew close throughout her years in the company that he thought of her as the daughter he never had. She grew to love him as a second father, and Damien grew to love him as the gramps he didn't get to meet seeing as her father died of a heart attack back in her sixth year. She loved Mr. Waldorf, so when he passed at the age of 78, she felt like she lost her father once more. She could still remember how he would always tease her that when his wife, Penny was still alive, she would have loved her and her intelligence. He would fondly share that if they ever had kids, they would turn out just like Hermione: smart, strong-willed, and independent. His eccentricity in the workforce would always brighten her day when she was stressing about a multi billion-dollar case that was bestowed upon her when she got promoted to Senior VP, a year and a half later. When she was in panic about closing the deal, he would knock on her door, steal her paperwork from her hands and tell her with a glint in his eye, "All work and no play… makes Hermione a boring old dud." Which consequently relaxed her. In all retrospect, he was like her father, and he loved Damien so bloody much that she could see him as actually _being _his grandfather.

But being the youngest Senior VP in business history, came with a price. Her life went under the microscope. The media dissected her life story from her first steps to Damien's birth. The fact that the copy of her life story that the media had was still with multiple blanks left them following her around. She had to switch Damien to two different pre-schools just this year. Speaking of her son, this also brought on countless more questions that the media will never have answers of. The fact that she was a single mother and the child carried no name that would give any indication as to who the father was just kept the media guessing.

However, no matter how much of a secret her life still remained, she was a favorite and was often written about in magazines such as Time and Business weekly. All the articles, of course, were adorning her wall in the office. After all, being a single mother as well as a CEO of a very successful company was an extraordinary thing. So aside from conquering the business world she had a fan-base among career women and single parents. This also caused an uprising of interviews from magazines such as Career Women and Witch's Weekly.

She was jostled back to the present by Jenna whose head was now peeking in. "You want to grab a bite with me down at the Café?" she asked. Hermione then looked at the clock on the corner of the room and realized that it was already lunchtime. She smiled and replied an affirmative. She grabbed her purse and coat and walked out of her office, all while Jenna chatted about the new guy she was seeing. Hermione just snorted at the girl, she changed boyfriends more than she took showers.

After her lunch date with her assistant, it was already a quarter past 1. The meeting with Mr. Watson, one of her most trusted friends as well as, attorney was to commemorate in less than an hour, she prepped herself for talking business for the next two and a half hours. It was their bi-weekly meeting today, concerning sales and stock management. After which, a board meeting would be set for her to explain new discoveries and problems that had arisen since the last. As owner of 51 percent of the company, she had to take care of most of the headaches.

The time came wherein Jenna's head popped in announcing the arrival of Peter Watson, and Hermione was found deep in paper work. With an affirmative gesture to let him in, she tidied up the scattered papers on her desk. As she looked up from her desk sensing his influx, she noticed that the normally jovial and well-dressed man was looking rather disheveled and haggard. This was probably the only time she had seen him so out of shape and worn. This spelled bad news and with every ounce of her body she prayed that he wouldn't utter a word.

"I believe that I have some bad news to tell you…"

At another building in London, on the top floor the same words were uttered.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe we have some bad news to tell you…" said the lawyer of Draco Malfoy along with his associates.

As CEO of Malfoy Enterprise, Draco Malfoy was used to sudden bursts of "bad news". However, the dreary look masking the faces of his three trusted lawyers proved that this time it might not be salvageable.

Being a company of great popularity and success, they handled many smaller businesses that would have their hang-ups but this time he noticed that this wasn't some small catastrophe that needed damage control. For that matter, he started to feel panic creeping into his body. However, as a Malfoy he was taught to show no weaknesses so he maintained his composure as his lawyer related the problem.

Hermione Granger's thoughts were racing with panic. The sheer look of helplessness that Peter displayed was doing nothing to calm her. Different scenarios raced through, but one that stood out would have been something involving Malfoy Enterprise, their one and only competitor.

"Miss Granger, for the past three years we have been doing great but I believe that the company may be taking a downturn. Just yesterday morning the price of our stock took a big leap down, as I was notified that Mr. Hertz took out his hundred million pound investment on the stock and transferred it to-"

"Let me guess, Peter, Malfoy Enterprise…" she thought angrily, even after six years Malfoy was still a thorn on her side.

"No, actually it's a third rising corporation. It's a fast rising Asian company that seems to be proving a problem. If my sources are correct the same has happened to Mr. Malfoy. If you weren't aware their stock also went down yesterday…"

"…The same thing has happened to Waldorf Corporations just yesterday. The company's stock just went up 10 points today. It was also cited that Mr. Hertz and our Mrs. Hughes have transferred their investment to this Asian company. I believe that this company is taking out the competition by convincing its bankers to invest in them. If they took down both of our biggest bankers they must be something to watch out for."

"How could this happen? Just two weeks ago you said there were no problems." Hermione asked panicked.

"What can I say, Hermione? This took us by surprise too. The brokers called me as soon as it happened and the sources were proven correct. Check the business section of the newspaper, it talks about the two investments received by the company from our biggest patron as well as Malfoy Enterprise." He replied wearily while loosening his already loose tie.

"What do you propose we do?" Draco asked in an even voice. His face was nothing but sheer calmness but his eyes raged with anger. He had just put down the article showing a picture of an Asian man shaking hands with Mrs. Hughes an investor he brought.

"What do you propose then, Peter?" Hermione asked after reading the article.

"A merger."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A merger."

Although both CEOs were opposites in nature, at this moment, both bore quite similar perplexed expressions. However, it was Draco Malfoy who recovered first.

"Not to insult your intelligence, granted that it has saved my arse a couple of times in the recent years, but I don't want to go into business with a company that is out to ruin mine. I believe you need to get back to your books and think of a better form of bloody damage control." He was not a relatively patient man and although he never let his emotions show (at least in the recent years), at this moment, he couldn't help but show his anger at the news.

Howard Wells, his head advisor as well as his two colleagues blanched in fear at the look their boss gave them. "Um, actually sir, Mr. Malfoy…" He never stuttered he was one of the best corporate lawyers in London, not to mention 10 years older than this man but there was something deeply unsettling about an angry Malfoy… especially this Malfoy. His eyes would flash with this barely contained rage coiled with black lines of power and he prayed to all the deities for protection. As of this second the line, "Kill the messenger" was resounding in his head and he was quivering with fear. He was aware of the more than business rivalry that Malfoy Industries had with Waldorf Corporation, and he knew that his suggestion would further quell the inner beast lying within this man before him. However, he swallowed his fear and just prayed as he suggested their plan of action. He cleared his throat to gather some courage. "Mr. Malfoy, we believe that a merger with Waldorf Corporation is the way to go."

The three lawyers reflexively flinched at the glare they received from the young man before them as he stood abruptly from his seat. It was funny how a man of the young age of 24 could render a couple of 30 something year old senior partners in a prestigious firm, to the point of cowering in fear. It was of no surprise though considering Malfoys had that tendency to unsettle every person that crossed their path and usually Draco reveled in the power but right now it did nothing but annoy him further. It may have been six years since he and Granger spent more than five minutes in a room together, let alone had a conversation, although those were more of arguments rather than idle, civilized chit chat, but one thing was sure, the deep seeded resentment he felt for the Gryffindor priss was the same as it was six years ago. Add the fact that she was the head of his rival corporation did nothing to build bridges between the two.

In a low voice, while leaning on his desk, he stated menacingly and slowly enunciated each word, "Either find an alternative solution or find another job." With that, he ordered the three out of his office as he slumped down on his chair defeated. _Bloody hell! How am I going to get out of this one?_

The only thing consoling him now, as he looked at the city from his office, was the fact that Granger was experiencing the same headache he was. He smirked at the thought.

Hermione rubbed her temples trying to grasp the gravity of the situation. "A merger, Peter?" she asked wanting him to elaborate. "Why would I want to merge with a company who wants to destroy mine in such an underhanded and manipulative manner?"

"I believe you are talking about the Asian Corporation." He replied.

"Of course I am, who did you think I was talking about?" She asked skeptical.

"Well, you did use that description about a certain blond man more than once in the past." He replied good naturedly while giving her a small smile.

"That's true about Malfoy but that is not the point here, the point here is how we are going to solve this problem." She replied snappishly. She didn't care if he was trying to lighten the mood, the company she had nursed for the past years was slowly crashing and burning and she couldn't accept that.

"Hermione, I have worked with you for the past 4 years and you have portrayed great maturity and calmness needed in business at such a tender age." He replied patiently trying to ease her in to their form of damage control. "But for you to salvage this company you must act quickly. A merger with Malfoy Industries-" She interrupted him but he silenced her with a hand gesture. "A merger with Malfoy Industries is the best possible solution. Imagine with your backing and his combined you'll surely create a solid company that will provide venues for more investors."

Hermione played around with the proposal in her head and realized that in theory, it was a brilliant plan. Going over the stocks, investors and such of Waldorf Corporation, if combined with Malfoy Industries, would result in a formidable merged company.

However, one thing Peter failed to consider in his plan was the fact that the two CEOs of these multibillion British pound (approximate worth in muggle currency) would sooner bring each other to an early grave than cooperate. That's not even involving their very explosive history.

Sure, their business feud was considered legendary but very few people knew how deep their competition and adversity ran. Many times she was thankful that people misconstrued her derogatory insults concerning the blonde heir as just a way for her to release her frustrations at the fact that their rival company had outdone them in sales for a certain period. Very few cared to delve further into the exact nature of their relationship, not even the reporters who were much more interested in stories about an illegitimate son and a billionaire playboy gallivanting about town with a different beautiful model-like woman each night. She was quite relieved actually, that these reporters, although doing their research on her schooling never made the connection to her long-standing animosity with the Malfoy heir. With sensationalism so prevalent she couldn't afford them jumping to any conclusions about a "secret, torrid love affair". That would just cause big problems that she wouldn't be able to handle.

The only person in Waldorf Corp. who knew how bad her relationship was with Draco Malfoy was Peter. It was quite ironic, now that she thought about it. The one man who knew how she truly felt for the heir was the one suggesting she form a merger with him. With that, it got her thinking how desperate he, no, _they _were for a solution that would work. It showed how much he believed in the proposal but she couldn't go through with it. Her abhorrence for Malfoy aside, she had to think about Damien. She had protected him all these years and she didn't want Malfoy doing anything hasty to keep his family_ pure._ Granted, he had joined their side, she still knew he still elevated himself among others because of the years of brainwashing he had received from his father. No, she needed to protect Damien. He would find out that he had sired a son _without _his knowledge and that would lead to some very, very bad consequences.

She wanted to tell Peter the _real_ reason why she was declining but she couldn't. No one knew of Damien's true father, not Harry and Ron, or even Ginny. With a firm resolve she politely declined the offer.

Peter gave a weary sigh at her negative response and said with a plea, "Please Hermione, I know that you and Mr. Malfoy haven't the best relationship but I beg of you, please reconsider this merger. The first drafts are being done as we speak and the board has been informed and they are in favor of it. But you need to agree, as owner of 51 of the company. If we don't act quickly, Waldorf Corporation and Malfoy Industries will be bankrupt in 8 months, a year if the smaller ventures can keep it afloat longer."

Hermione rubbed her temples while emitting a strangled sigh. She was torn. If what Peter said was true thousands of employees would lose their job world-wide in less than a year. "Give me a while to think about it Peter." She replied tiredly.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and walked out of the office. He turned around and gave her a tired smile and said, "I'm really glad you're at least considering it. Thank you, Hermione."

Jenna peaked inside her boss' office to find her deep in thought while staring blankly at the city. It had been two hours since Mr. Watson left her office looking worse than ever. She wrinkled her forehead trying to find out what was happening when someone started tugging on her skirt. She looked down at the blonde haired chubby little boy at her feet. His gray eyes were staring at her. "Just wait for a second, Damien. I'm going to see if your mummy isn't too busy."

"Okay, Jenna" he replied with a cheeky smile. He then turned to the direction of the seats in the waiting room and walked over to it. He sat down and waited patiently. Jenna gave Hermione credit. She raised a very well disciplined boy all by herself and very few could do such a thing while balancing a budding career.

She took another look at the brunette woman and coughed trying to break her out of her reverie. Hermione then snapped her attention back at the present to her and asked surprised and perplexed, "Jenna?"

"Damien's here from his day care?" She kind of ended the statement in a tone that made it seem like a question, giving her boss the opportunity to continue her thoughts.

"Oh well let him in." Hermione replied while brightening up at the thought of her son. Jenna then turned around and returned a few seconds later with her pride and joy. He immediately let go of her hand and ran to his mother with glee. She welcomed him with open arms and dug her face on the crook of his neck smelling in his scent. She hugged him tighter flashing back to her thoughts a couple of minutes ago. She closed her eyes thinking about her love for him. He started giggling and talking about his day and she smiled as he recapped what happened between him and Christa's brother. She smiled at that and pulled back. Oh, how she loved him so much. He was probably the only good thing Malfoy ever did and although she had her regrets about that night, she would never be able to give up her little Damien.

Neither noticed the assistant disappear out of the room as Damien continued his story about what really happened. She wiped off the white mustache on top of his lip with her finger as he got to the part about his ice cream trip. "Mrs. Donovan bought me ice cream and I put sprinkles on top. Mum, you should have been there!" He said gray eyes twinkling. She kissed his nose and then said softly, "Try not to give Mrs. Donovan that much trouble." He just gave her a wicked grin reminiscent of his father when he masterminded a devilish prank back in her Hogwart's days. "I'll be good, mum. You don't need to worry."

Hermione just stared at her son lovingly and suddenly made her decision on what to do about the merger.

The next day Draco Malfoy walked slowly to his office trying to quell his raging headache. He got an important call from his assistant about an impromptu meeting at 9 in the _bloody _morning and the fact that she wouldn't tell him who it was, was doing nothing but further his anger. Normally, he would be up early and an early meeting wouldn't bother him as much but last night he got fairly sloshed due to recent developments. The worst thing was he couldn't even wait for a brew of the anti-hangover potion because he had to get to his office as soon as _bloody_ possible. So instead, he nursed a steaming cup of coffee from the coffee shop on the first floor.

He pushed up the shades and glared menacingly at his assistant. She may be one of the more competent ones but right now she was damn near being fired. Her cheerful smile fell as she saw his glare and went back to work. He would usually hire his assistants based on their looks and how fast he could get them into bed. He just lucked out that the one in his employ right now was one of the smarter ones. She was going to get a verbal lashing later on, he mentally noted. "She's already inside, Mr. Malfoy."

He just growled in response causing her to flinch. He disposed of the styrofoam cup and hid his shades on his breast pocket and braced himself for the meeting. What he saw when he opened the door surprised him. There stood Hermione Granger with a white folder, dressed in a black designer suit.

"I believe, Malfoy that we have some business to discuss." With that he closed the door and went to his desk.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy slumped down on his chair as he glanced confusedly at his childhood nemesis. He then indicated with a wave of his hand that she take a seat on one of the chairs positioned in front of his desk as he prepared himself to what this unexpected visit would entail.

Hermione glared at him for his dismissive antics and slammed the folder on his desk before taking a seat. "We both have a mutual problem and I believe that it is affecting you as much as it is me." She crossed her legs as she stated the fact haughtily and continued on saying, "You were always a morning person, Malfoy, and the fact that you seem lacking in sleep is evidence enough that this problem has affected you as well."

He glared at her and replied sarcastically, "Well, Granger, I never knew you cared enough to note, let alone remember, my morning habits." He smirked at her outraged expression.

"The only reason why I remember is because you would hog the bathroom for an hour doing Merlin knows what at six in the morning. Merlin knows that whatever you did did nothing to help you out." She replied angrily while looking him up and down with disgust. It's been six years and he still knew how to push the right buttons to piss her off.

"As much as I enjoy the pleasantries, Granger, what is it that you want?" He asked rather impatiently. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't going to like her answer.

Hermione took a deep breath. It took a lot on her part to go to Malfoy with such an offer and knowing the bastard well enough, she knew that he wouldn't let her forget about how she let go of her precious Gryffindor pride to ask for _his _aid. "Look inside the folder, Malfoy."

He opened the folder and was greeted with yesterday's headliner about the Asian Company's new investors, _their_ investors.

"My stock dropped yesterday, and I am very well aware that yours did too. According to my analysts, our companies have a year (at best) before we become bankrupt. The investor they took from me was very important as yours was to you." Hermione stated confidently.

"What do you want from me, Granger? You want to complain about how the big bad Asian men stole our biggest investors?" He knew all that she was telling him and the fact that she was wasting his time giving him information that he was already aware of was doing nothing but infuriating him further. "Is that why you're here? You couldn't run off to your precious boyfriends? Or is it that they are too dumb to understand the gravity of our bloody situation?" He was pissed and hung-over. Those were two things you didn't like combined around Draco Malfoy.

Hermione closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Her patience was wearing thin and if she didn't control it, she would kill him. "Look at the next bloody page, Malfoy." It was funny how she let propriety slip whenever she was around the blond heir. She was one who didn't curse, finding it too crude, but around him she just couldn't control her temper. "That's a first draft for a merger. Let your people take a look at it and give me a call when you're ready to take responsibility for your company." She needed to get out of there or she might back out of it and thousands were depending on her. "A lot of people are depending on us to provide for their families. It's our responsibility to them to do everything in our power to fix our situation. I'm prepared to let things go for the sake of the countless lives we could save (for the lack of a better bloody term). The question is are you?" She stood preparing herself to storm out of his office, when he stalled her with his response.

He sighed when he skimmed the first draft of the merger. A lot of people depended on Malfoy Industries to help them provide for their family and contrary to popular belief he wasn't that heartless. If Granger was willing to put aside their differences he would try to do the same. He knew he was going to regret his decision but he needed to think of the people who've worked with him all those years. _Oh bloody hell._ He was starting to sound like a noble Gryffindor. "I'll have my people look it over and have my secretary set a meeting so we can make this beneficial to both parties. I'll be in touch." He said in a pained voice.

Hermione glanced at him and saw how much it took out of him to be mature about the situation. She, frankly, didn't think he was capable of such. With that, she said, "Thank you, Malfoy" and walked out of his office.

As the door closed, Draco Malfoy banged his head on his desk muttering obscenities in French.

Draco Malfoy could not believe he was actually considering that ludicrous idea. Just the fact that he would be working with that goody two shoes, Know-It-All was a very good reason to throw out the proposal. He should've just rudely rejected the offer the moment it came out of her annoying mouth, just like he did yesterday with his lawyers. _But you didn't._ A small voice in his head stated evenly. The fact was he knew his responsibilities and as much as it annoyed him to no end, the _bloody wench_ was once again, correct.

He rubbed his temples trying to soothe the headache that resulted from his hang over and worried about the rut that his company was in. He was dumbfounded to find that he actually agreed with Granger that a merger would be a lucrative investment for Malfoy Industries. However, he still hated her and today he was reminded once again of _why_ she pissed him off so much when they were in Hogwarts. She was so self-righteous and noble… so _Gryffindor._ She constantly reminded him of how people perceived him… as his _father's _son.

After six years, he wasn't surprised that he still felt that uncontrollable urge to strangle the Know-It-All wench. Her condescending remarks earlier reminded him of what happened during the war… of what he'd been trying to repair for the past six years. When the war broke out, Lucius Malfoy rose to the rank of Voldemort's right-hand man. His cruelty was so infamous that people believed he could have rivaled Voldemort's distaste and sadism. Many viewed Draco as his prodigy and were none the wiser to the fact that he was as integral to the defeat of the Dark Lord as Harry _bloody_ Potter. Only Snape and Dumbledore were privy to his true allegiances during the War, and because of that, everyone viewed him as the Death Eater his father always wanted him to be. But what they never knew was that a week before graduation, before the War officially broke out, Draco Malfoy joined the Order. As much as he hated the members, he firmly believed in the line "_the enemy of my enemy is my friend"_. It also mattered that he hated his father more than he hated Potter, Dumbledore and their pathetic army of merry do-gooders.

Days after the Final Battle, the Wizarding world celebrated the defeat of the Dark Side. Draco Malfoy was honored by the ministry with almost as many awards as Harry Potter himself but despite that fact, people still believed that he only switched sides at the last minute to avoid being prosecuted. The war had only lasted the duration of the summer after graduation, a scant three months, but for him it felt like a lifetime spent in paranoia, fearing being found out and killed. He spent his time as a covert informant for the Light Side and gave information that even Snape couldn't get. It wasn't until the Final Battle that everyone discovered who he was really fighting for. Even with Dumbledore's vouches about his loyalty to the Light Side from before the war, people continued to blame him for the pain they felt for the loss of their loved ones at Lucius' hands. It was because of their skepticism that Draco Malfoy had to rebuild the once prestigious, now tarnished Malfoy name.

The first year after the war was the hardest for him. Families sought retribution and thought it was by his suffering that would be the one to give it. This led him to America where he started to reconstruct the tattered remains of Malfoy Industries. Ever since the return of Voldemort, Lucius became negligent of the company and left it to his subordinates. With the inheritance from his grandfather, he started to reconstruct the corporation. He gave up his title as governor in the Ministry before he left England. He then began to live the life of a CEO where he spent the first two and a half years seeking and landing investors, buying out small businesses and investing on stocks and such. By his first year, he had doubled his grandfather's inheritance and increased the Malfoy stock by 50 points. Even the inheritance from his father grew throughout the years while all his private accounts from his childhood were allocated to fund the maintenance of the various Malfoy villas and vacation houses situated around the world.

At the age of 20, he had reached media radar from the Wizarding community. With Malfoy Industries rising in the ranks again and making itself a well known corporation, he was catching the attention of business reporters, as well as, women's magazines who wanted to feature him, along with Harry Potter, as the two most eligible bachelors in the Wizarding world. They became household names among Wizarding teens and career women. Witch Weekly, being the fist to approach him for interviews right after the war, demanded exclusives and photo ops for their articles. As time passed while he was in America, and as his wealth increased, the offers for interviews multiplied.

It was during his third year in America, New York to be exact, that he saw the potential of having a corporation that answered the needs of both muggle and wizard. He could remember that moment well because he could just picture his father rolling in his grave at the audacious idea. He didn't give a damn. The man was more of a stranger than a father and when he found him dead during the Final Battle it brought about a sense of closure in his life. He had controlled him for the better part of his 18 year existence and now he was finally free. Needless to say, his idea was a stroke of pure brilliance. Just a scant six months after trying to land various investors and investing in small muggle businesses, Malfoy Industries had made headline news in the muggle world. Suddenly, the name Draco Malfoy became renowned throughout the world.

Since he was richer and younger, might they add considerably _better_ looking than Donald Trump; celebrities, housewives, teenagers, and career women were clamoring for his attention. Posters of his face became widely sold for it seemed as if all women suddenly found their _perfect _man. Women threw themselves at his feet on a daily basis and he reveled in the attention. During his stay in the States, he had dated countless models and was even linked to various well-known actresses. Invitations to various _private _galas, premieres and parties were suddenly piled on his doorstep. Everyone wanted him to be seen in the most happening places… everyone wanted _him. _

It was after a while that he realized he couldn't remain on the run from his past for the rest of his life. Malfoy Industries was a London-based corporation and he needed to return and run things from there. He found that he had been lucky to remain in such success for so long without running things in England. This led him to his present dilemma. After all the work he had put in rebuilding the company he was or will be back to square one. Granger's visit cemented that fact. He hated that he had to be told off by her of all people how bad the situation was, as if he didn't already know. Most of all, he hated the way she just waltzed in to his office, his life, and demand that he "do the right thing" as if he were some evil son of a bitch getting off on the trouble they were in.

Seeing her opened up past wounds and her careless remarks only added salt to the already bleeding gash. In all the years he had known her, a few measly words could affect him like no other. With Boy Wonder and Trusty Weasel, it was a mild annoyance that he could calmly disregard with well thought out insults, but with _her_ it was different. He could forget using his brain to outdo her, it was about his emotions. It would always get the best of him when she was concerned. The disgusted look she gave him reminded him of what he experienced six years prior. It was a look that told him she still viewed him as Lucius Malfoy's shadow.

She'd never know it but Malfoy Industries was his life, it was a representation of who he was and how he had matured throughout the years. He would never let anything happen to it and to the people working for him. It was funny how twisted fate was. He laughed out loud at the irony of the situation. How was it that the one who was sprouting prejudice was none other than Hogwarts' golden girl, defender of the weak, Hermione Granger? He would've thought she'd show more maturity than that, and acknowledge the fact that he was _not _his father. Then again, with Granger, he didn't expect anything more. However, he couldn't deny that he was disappointed and disgusted that the Weasel showed more open-mindedness to him, albeit reluctantly. After going off together in the battlefield for the Final battle, side by side, they shared (grudgingly) a common bond; although, if you ask any one of them they would deny that fact profusely. They had one goal and that was to win the war. It was during that time that Wonder Boy and his trusty sidekick realized how he _really_ was on their side and how he was the "special informant" Snape and Dumbledore kept mentioning during meetings and assignments. It was funny how war can bring even the worst rivals together.

Thinking back, he didn't recall Granger being with them during the Final Battle. All he could remember were the flimsy excuses everyone kept sprouting about keeping her protected. He knew Granger well enough to know that not even Hades himself could stop her from doing what she set her mind to do. He would have normally called them on it, but he realized that he didn't really care if she was there or not. Actually, he preferred not seeing her bushy haired self or he might have been disheartened to fight so dedicatedly. All of a sudden those excruciatingly long three months flashed before his eyes in a frenzied haze and each emotion he felt - paranoia, rage, hate, remorse, fear, anger; all came back to him.

He banged his head on the back of his chair trying to erase the memories he tried so desperately to forget, but he couldn't, at least not fully. He glanced at the stuff on his desk to distract him from his wayward thoughts and saw the folder Granger left behind. It was open and in it was the first draft of the merger. He looked at it thoughtfully and with a resigned sigh, closed it and stood up. He glanced down at his Rolex (a gift from a Muggle actress he dated for a couple of months) and realized that he spent almost an hour lost in thought. He grabbed the folder and walked towards his door. On the right side of the door, situated was a metal trash can. He paused before it and looked at it pensively. He was tempted to throw the _bloody _folder and was about to, but something stopped him. It was _her_ voice at the back of his mind, nagging at him. He pulled his hand back and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. He _needed _to get away from there. His head was killing him. With his other hand he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office. He threw the folder on his assistant's desk and as he was putting on his sunglasses, he stated authoritatively, "Send those to Howard Wells and have him and his partners check it out for revisions. Also set up a meeting with them in three days, and cancel all my appointments for the day; I'm taking the day off." As he shrugged on the Armani coat from one of his model exes, he fixed the cufflinks and walked out of the office to Apparate back to his penthouse for some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since the impromptu meeting and things were getting worse. Both stocks for Waldorf Corporations and Malfoy Industries were steadily dropping and each company was trying to placate the slew of outrageous articles being published. The media had been relentless following both heads around. In the muggle world, paparazzi were everywhere they went, inside bushes, behind trees. In the Wizarding world, the reporters became more stealthy and ruthless using invisible listening devices and other crafty spells that would've made Flitwick proud. Those two weeks had been tiring and tedious. Security in both companies had increased, but that didn't stop the numerous publications from printing audacious stories of this and that that did nothing but cause panic among their people.

The only good thing was that the media had not touched upon the merger that was to take place. That was their only upper hand against the Asian company and they needed to shock them with it. With a final draft in place, a meeting was called between the board of Waldorf Corp. and Malfoy Ind. The publicity manager had selected a few of the best reporters to stay outside the boardroom as the signing of the merger would take place as well as granting exclusive interviews to certain ones.

It was a Monday when the two rivals congregated in the glass board room of Waldorf Corp. Draco Malfoy was accompanied by three of largest stock holders after him, to sign the proper documents to make the two corporations into Malfoy-Waldorf Inc. The room was stifling, everyone in the room having endured two stressful weeks dodging reporters and coming to a suitable agreement for the merger. Folders with the copy of the documents were scattered on the long oval desk for each member to pick and read. After much business talk from the advisors and such, Hermione Granger stood up to give her speech only to be rudely interrupted after the first sentence. She was in the middle of a mini-war with Draco Malfoy when Jenna popped her head inside the boardroom.

"I thought I told you to cancel all meetings for today and to postpone all my calls, Jenna." Hermione stated exasperatedly. The stress of the past few weeks left her with hardly any rest and she was now just operating on copious amounts of caffeine from the Starbucks situated a couple of blocks from her apartment. It didn't help matters that Malfoy was here in the same room acting the complete prat he was. No one pushed her to homicide and insanity like Draco Malfoy and she was on the brink. It terrified her to think of what would happen in the near future – to be working in such close quarters as him, just like back in Seventh Year. It wasn't only their animosity that set a deep feeling in her gut, it was the fact that Damien frequented the office and the big risk of Malfoy discovering the existence of an illegitimate child was a _very_ foreboding thought. She shook her head of those paranoid thoughts and postponed them for her brooding session later on after all the signing was done.

"Herm-, I mean Miss Granger, uh, Damien's here." She replied timidly.

"What, he's supposed to be at the day care. What happened? Is he hurt?" Hermione started to panic. It was only 10 am and she just dropped him off 2 hours ago. All sorts of things started to run through her mind – terrible things. Her heart beat drowned out everything in the room. The fatigue, worry and anxiety kept her oblivious to the reactions of the other occupants of the room, which was why she was shocked when she felt a jolt from something hugging her legs.

"Mummy!" sniffle. She looked down at her chubby 6 year old son and started combing her fingers through his soft blonde strands. A cough resounded in the otherwise, silent room. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was and what she was doing. The same feeling of dread rose up like bile in her throat as she realized that Damien's father was sitting two chairs away and staring at her son with a peculiar expression. Thinking fast, she pulled the somewhat heavy child to her chest and got a closer look at him.

"'Mummy?' What's this Granger? Someone finally uncrossed your perpetually glued legs and got you knocked up. Give him my congratulations or should it be condolences?" Draco Malfoy asked pompously. He was scrutinizing the boy but for the life of him could not place him. As far as he recalled Granger didn't have a child, but then again the only tabs he had on her were the reports about the company she was running. He was surprised that she had gotten married, more so that it wasn't to the pauper Weasley she was so infatuated over back at Hogwarts. "My kudos by the way, Granger, at least you had enough brains to not marry that insipid redheaded friend of yours." The boy had blonde hair and Granger's nose… yup, not a Weasley. He looked at the very irate mother who was busy trying to put him to an early grave by just her glare and smirked. He then glanced at her left hand to see the ring and noticed its very conspicuous absence. So she was a single mother. _Perfect Granger wasn't so perfect after all._ He smirked with glee at the news.

The boy glared at him and clutched his mother protectively. He didn't like that man. He was mean! Damien turned to look directly at him and gave his fiercest glare – something not so fierce considering snot was dripping down his nose but he didn't care. His mom was in shock over the insults thrown her way and he was going to protect her!

Getting her bearings, Hermione gave Malfoy another glare and turned her son's face towards her. His cheeks were red, as well as his nose. The contrast was stark against his pale skin, and his grey eyes were somewhat watery. "Mummy, my head (sniffles) hurts." He ended with a pout. She put her hand to his forehead, all the while murmuring soothing words. _He was burning up!_ She politely excused herself from the board and walked out of the room, all the while berating herself, for not realizing her son's fever sooner. She was so distracted with the merger, she didn't even realize that her baby was coming down with something! _Damn that Malfoy. _She knew it was futile to blame him, for he really didn't have anything to do with what was happening to Damien, but still! It was better to blame him. At least it kept her sleeping at night.

She brought Damien to her office and told Jenna to call Molly Weasley for an impromptu babysitting job. If it were any other time, it wouldn't even take a hundred death eaters to separate her from him but the merger was fragile, and she needed to settle it once and for all. With a soft kiss pressed on his forehead, she brought out her wand and started performing simple healing spells that reduce the colds and fever. Immediately, her office door opened as a distraught Molly Weasley walked in.

Jenna was the only muggle working in the company to actually know about the Wizarding world, being a sister to a muggle-born. She however, could never get used to the popping mode of transportation magical folk loved to use. It will always remain as foreign and untouched territory for her.

"Oh dear, I just heard from Jenna. What happened? Is Damien alright?" Her concern was of no surprise. Molly Weasley was a mother through and through and Hermione was glad to have her there. In the past 7 years she, Molly, along with her mother, have been constant rocks in her life. While Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley provided the paternal influence Damien lacked, her mother and second mother handled the maternal guiding. Although, if she were completely honest, the guidance they provided did get out of hand at certain periods during the past six years.

"He's alright, Molly. His fever has gone down but he still needs constant attention." She smiled fondly at the redhead, while tightening her hold on her beautiful son. "Thank you so much, for coming on such short notice but I –" She said her voice dripping with sincerity.

"It's no problem, dear. I knew the merger was today and you needed me. Don't worry Hermione; you know I miss taking care of children. It was no trouble." Hermione rushed to her and gave her a big hug. _What would she do without her?_

"Thank you so much. You don't know how this means to me."

"It's alright." She replied dismissively. "Now, where are little Damien's things?" With that Hermione pointed the older women in the right direction and gave one last kiss to her son.

"Now, be good to Mrs. Weasley. She'll take care of you. I'll come for you when I'm done here." All the while Damien just stared at her, nodding his head in understanding.

"Be quick, mommy. I love you." He said with a big smile while a drop of snot started to come down his nose.

Laughing Hermione took a tissue and cleaned up his nose. "I love you too, baby." One more kiss and she passed him to Molly. She gave her another hug and stood still as the woman apparated home. She stood frozen for a while, pondering her son's illness and the merger. She was lost in thought until Jenna walked in and broke her from her reverie. Realizing that a boardroom full of people was waiting for her, she rushed out of her office and proceeded to run on 3 inch stiletto Manolos – a feat that no woman should ever experience.

She burst into the room a bit out of breath and apologized profusely to the people inside. A dignified snort was all she got from Draco Malfoy amidst a slew of concerned questioning from the other occupants in the room sympathetic to working parents.

"Anyways…" She began, getting back on track.

After finalizing everything, Draco Malfoy stood up. While buttoning up his coat he stated authoritatively, "I believe we have to decide on the name of the company. I move to make Malfoy the first name considering Granger went to me for this little agreement."

Hermione blanched at his rather presumptive announcement. How dare he? "How dare you! You need this merger as much as I do. Why shouldn't Waldorf be the first name?" She asked incredulous.

"Well consider it Granger, Malfoy comes before Waldorf. Now be a good girl and just sign the paper." He said condescendingly.

Screw proper decorum, she was going to kill that smug bastard. "That is not the reason you want your name first and you know it!" She banged her hand on the desk. The other people just stared in fascination at how childish the two executives were acting. "This is just some underhanded ploy to establish the superiority of your company over mine!" Her anger had reached boiling point. It started with his continuous insults in front of Damien and now he had to undermine her in front of her co-workers. That was enough.

"Grow up Granger, not everything is personal." Actually she was correct but she didn't need to know that little fact. He inwardly smirked at his genius.

"You son of a bitch!" Everyone's eyes widened. Hermione Granger never cursed. She moved towards the blond, murder in her eyes. It was then they started to act. Norman, one of Hermione's board members took a very brave step and halted the girl ready to rip apart the blond.

"I believe we can settle this in a more dignified manner." He pulled out a coin from his breast pocket and told them to settle the dispute with a coin toss. "Call it."

Draco being the gentleman that he was said, "I'll call it." Yup he was a regular gentleman. He smirked at her outraged expression.

"Fine" She huffed.

"Heads." The coin flew in the air and in that split second, it extended for hours. Everyone waited with bated breath. Hermione was praying to all the gods that it was not heads.

The coin dropped and it resounded in the silent room. The light hit it making it glimmer, Norman gave a wary glance her way and said softly, "heads."

Hermione Granger started mumbling expletives as Draco Malfoy smirked. "Dammit."

"Fair's fair, Granger. By tomorrow morning it will be Malfoy – Waldorf Corp." Her only response was a sigh of acquiescence. They signed the papers and stood up to shake hands. Needless to say the two heads reluctantly, _very_ reluctantly shook hands as the reporters snapped away at the monumental shot.

It was a grueling hour of signing, photo ops, interviews and polite chit chat, before she deemed it appropriate to leave the building to get to her son. The small victory their companies won was of no concern to her at the moment. She felt numb to what everyone else was ecstatic about. It was later on the night that she'd be calling Harry squealing with joy at the fact that her company would not go down in ruins and then a lengthy rant about Malfoy's immaturity. But for now, she had a son who was in badly need of his mother. She shuddered at the disturbing mother image that came with that though.

Draco Malfoy took the steaming cup of coffee to his lips as her opened the first of the newspapers pilled on his desk. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of he and Granger shaking hands. The article was captioned "Two archrivals finally bury the hatchet in a multibillion galleon Merger."

Yesterday was fairly odd. It never quite struck through to him that Granger was a mother. Sure, he recalled reading about those articles speculating about that lurid blotch on her otherwise, pristine record, but it never occurred to him that she actually _had _a son. It was odd really. Maybe it was the fact that he never really gave it much thought but the events of the previous day came as a shock. Somehow, loathe he was to admit he wasn't surprised she'd been an attentive mother when that bouncy blond popped her head in and announced her son being sick. He just knew that she was one of _those_ kinds of women – the mother from the start. After all she spent her years at Hogwart's with that eternal stick rammed up her ass, being the one who ruined everything fun, acting like Pothead and Weasel's walking rule book, and berating everything that didn't come up to her _standards_ that she was a shoe in for the "Mom" role.

The oddest thing though was seeing the child. He was vaguely reminded of something, he just couldn't recall. It was déjà vu but not. And that was terrifying him. He was never one to let things stand, especially when it gave him these tingling feelings as if he was missing something. However, this involved Granger, and anything involving her was just something he shouldn't dabble in.

Despite the fact that that feeling still gnawed at him, he tried to shake it off. Instead he concentrated on the impending doom he was going to encounter from now on – Granger. The effects of the merger just sunk in and he was not enjoying these potential situations. Hell, he was even considering moving back to New York and setting up camp there but knew that he'd be acting like a coward and _Malfoys were not cowards_. He didn't want to think about it, for now he'd enjoy his coffee and relax for what seems like the first time in weeks. He would just ignore her, try to keep their meetings brief and concise. He accomplished it back in Seventh Year, he could do it again. They could just act like they did then. Although, he did remember how badly things escalated.

On second thought, it was probably time for a new plan. He sighed and downed the rest of his coffee. _How he hated life._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy sat comfortably on Hermione Granger's chair. He enjoyed the view behind his tinted shades as he waited impatiently for his _partner._ Just thinking of her as an associate was enough to bring up the bile from his stomach. It didn't work out well six years ago and it sure as Hades wasn't going to now. But he was screwed either way and the saying went, "misery loves company". He took out a gold encrusted flask and took another gulp from the piece. He felt the bittersweet tingle of scotch as it went down his throat and smiled. He'd finished half the bottle before he went to her office but it still wasn't enough to get him civil with Granger.

He pulled out an antique pocket watch he usually paired with the suit he was wearing. The timepiece read 9:00 am and he heaved an impatient sigh. As he closed the piece he thumbed the M engraving on it. It was a 400 year old heirloom, a gift from Queen Elizabeth I, herself. The tidbit hardly affected him at all, for he _was_ a Malfoy, and Malfoys did get only the best _from_ the best. They were close to Elizabeth, one of his ancestors having been one of the numerous to propose to her. It didn't matter now, the Malfoys may not have been royalty in the traditional sense but they were treated as such and that was what mattered.

9:10 the watch read as he opened it the second time. He was pissed. He had known Granger for most of his life (unfortunately) and he knew she was never one to be late, especially being such an influential figure like she was now. He had scheduled an impromptu meeting with her secretary five minutes before he made himself at home on her leather seat. It was almost an hour ago and Malfoys did not wait for anyone, people waited _for them_. If she didn't arrive in the next ten minutes, she'd be dead, he noted smugly.

He leaned back on the chair as he gazed at the wondrous view shown from the 35th floor of the Waldorf building. It had been a week since the merger and their stocks were slowly rising from the avalanche decline it hit. His board called him in the previous day to tell him to take out Granger for a celebratory meal. After much debate and whining on his behalf (this was after the intimidation tactics had failed – a mystery he was trying to uncover) he reluctantly gave in. Being the smart man that he was, he concluded that the shortest and most impersonal meal would be breakfast which brought him here at 8 o'clock in the bloody morning.

Usually, it wasn't the hour that bothered him, it was the company. And there was also that other tidbit – if it wasn't for those board members and their "brilliant" idea, he would be enjoying some rather satisfying wake-up sex with that blond hotel heiress he dated back in New York while she was modeling for Fashion Week. She was visiting England for a photo shoot and had arranged a date with him the previous night, something his fellow _business partners_ so kindly cancelled. He clenched his fist at their sneaky antics and took another swig at the flask as he imagined the impending meal. If they weren't so adamant and downright Slytherin about their plan he would've told them where to shove the celebratory meal up. However, they had a plan and they wanted it done – which was why they also involved his mother. It wasn't that he was afraid of his mother; it was that he was _really_ afraid of his mother.

Many thought Lucius controlled things at the manor but they were gravely wrong. Hell, even Voldemort kept away from her. She wanted to remain neutral and not even Lucius Malfoy and the Great Dark Lord combined could dissuade her from that. His mother was very powerful and _very_ Slytherin. She was the very definition of it – manipulative and icy. Oh yes, he was _very_ afraid of his mother. And yes, he was man enough to admit that… to himself. Despite that though, he loved his mother for her love, although rarely shown in affectionate gestures, as seen in normal mother-son relationships. It was the one thing that kept him sane throughout the years of Lucius' betrayal to them and their honor. Their relationship would never be considered conventional but it worked for them and that was all that mattered.

His line of thinking brought him to see a framed photograph on the side of Granger's desk. He was surprised he didn't notice it sooner. He lifted it to have a closer inspection and nearly hurled at the very cheesy photo displayed. It was a Wizarding photo depicting Granger lifting up a blond toddler while lying on a red and white blanket during a picnic in the park. The picture was so quintessential he nearly threw it against the wall. It was such a hallmark card picture and yes, he knew what that reference meant now. He continued to scrutinize the shot and noticed Pothead on the corner trying to coax her into allowing him to teach the boy how to fly. The broomstick positioned for take off was beside him distracting the boy from his mother. Now the photograph went from disturbingly cheesy to downright sickening.

He took another look at the picture. Something was still nagging at him. He could see the love Granger so publicly displayed and it pulled at something inside of him. Although he lived with his arrangement with his mother, he still felt envious of the little boy and his mother's careless and loving nature with him while his mother kept up with proper decorum. He shook his head at his rather disturbing and wayward thoughts. Draco Malfoy being jealous of a mudblood – preposterous! Yes his body was running low on alcohol, so he took another gulp out of the flask.

He shut his eyes as he felt the relaxing effects of the alcohol soothe his body. He needed to stop thinking about those thoughts. He left that behind almost ten years ago, no need to bring it up again. He breathed out and buzzed the secretary. "Yes?" was her curt reply.

"That's 'yes, Mr. Malfoy?' Honestly, does Granger always hire such incompetent personnel, if so, it's no wonder her company is going bankrupt." He said contemptuously.

He heard a very annoyed sigh from the girl and smirked at her response. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She said in a sugar coated voice.

"Much better." He hmph-ed. "Must I have to do so much for this company? Oh the burden I bear." He said into the intercom.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I want a cup of coffee, Jessy."

"It's Jenna, sir."

"Do you think I bloody well care? Why are you still talking, get my damn coffee you incompetent wench." He replied. He laughed as he heard her terrified squeak. He remembered her perplexed expression when he confidently strode into the office as if he owned the place. Ahh, yes, the merger did have it perks. He leaned his head on the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the wonderful buzz he had going. He danced along the states of consciousness and slumber only to be jerked awake by a loud bang. He opened his eyes lazily to be greeted by a furious, brown-haired former Gryffindor who stomped towards him. He smirked at her overdramatic antics and took of his shades. It wasn't that he didn't like a good entrance after all, he did it all the time, but she just didn't have the flare for it.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger, didn't anyone tell you how unprofessional it is to be late? Really Granger, it's so common." He drawled condescendingly. "Surely, even your muggle culture taught you that." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She looked thoroughly flabbergasted and taken back by his statement. It's been six years and he still enjoyed taunting her. _My, how some things don't change._ She started to sputter in anger and clutched tightly the small, pale hand enclosed in hers. It was then that his eyes traveled down to the blonde child beside her. He raised an eyebrow speculatively at the boy as if examining something unimportant and threw a smirk at the glowering mother. She immediately pulled him behind her and told him, without breaking eye contact, to go outside and stay with the incompetent secretary she kept.

As soon as the door closed, she stated in an even but fury-laced voice, "What the _bloody_ hell are you doing here? Merlin, Malfoy, must you bring pandemonium around with you wherever you go? I just saw Jenna, what were you thinking?" She sent a powerful glare that would have sent him below the ground had she had the power.

"Now, now, Grang-"

"And Get off my chair! I swear, if you value your ability to walk and reproduce you'd get your rude, arrogant arse off!"

She interrupted him. She _bloody _INTERRUPTED him! No one interrupts a Malfoy!... AND NO ONE TELLS THEM WHAT TO DO!

"How dare you inter-"

"You have no right in my office or in this building to boss around my secretary or any of the staff working here and you have no bloody right to act as if you're so important as to receive a royal treatment when you couldn't even bother to have one of your mindless assistants to set up a bloody meeting!" Hermione was livid and if he continued on she wouldn't be held liable for her actions.

SHE DID IT AGAIN! She dared interrupt him. Hermione_bleeding_ Granger. Who did she think she was? He leaned forward on the chair situating his elbows on the desk as he glared intensely at her.

"Don't. Ever. Interrupt. Me. Again. Granger. I'm not your pathetic lovesick Potter or Weasel, I will not be treated in such a manner!" He made sure not to break eye contact. He took a deep breath and tried to quell his temper.

"Get off my chair, Malfoy! You will not tell me what to do in my own office."

"Speaking of, you should fire that secretary of yours. She's absolutely abysmal." He needed to get the upper hand. Disregarding his almost loss of control, he moved on to insults – something he was very familiar with.

She took a deep breath. She was grateful her son was outside and not here to witness this side of herself. She raised her hand to slap him but was halted by the arrogant blond smirking at her failed attempts.

"I let you get away with that once, Granger, it's not happening again." He abruptly dropped her hand as if it was some vile thing not worthy to be touched.

"Who I do or do not employ is none of your bloody business, Malfoy!" She spat his name out like a curse.

He just raised an eyebrow at her anger. Honestly, it was the most amusing sight to see _the _Hermione Granger about to burst in uncontrolled anger. _Bloody hell. _The alcohol must have really gotten to him, he was acting like a temperamental pregnant lady, alternating between amusement and anger. _It didn't matter. _It made it all the more bearable. "Now, now Granger, don't be so testy. It's very unbecoming to be rude to your business partner. Hasn't anyone told you that?" He chided condescendingly.

She went around her desk and yanked him by the collar and said in a voice filled with barely-reined rage, "Get. Out. Of. My. Chair."

He pushed the chair back and dusted off his suit as if she was full of filth and stood gracefully. He also straightened out the silver tie that was loosened in her grip. After righting himself and standing straight, he looked at her cockily and said, "All you had to do was ask nicely, Granger. No need to resort to violence." He smirked at her frustrated growl.

She pushed aside and clumsily sat down on her chair, while muttering about _arrogant, spoiled brats_. He gave a face of indignation at her back and moved in front of her desk, while she was lost in her tirade. She exhaled a tired sigh and asked wearily, "What do you _want_, Malfoy?"

"Hmm… what do I want? Well, Granger, I want a lot of things. You have to be more specific in your line of questioning or we'll be here all day."

"Gods, no!" She gave a frustrated growl as she banged her head on her desk. Talking to this Malfoy was like talking to a brick wall, pointless and stupid, not to mention a driving force to insanity. "You're doing this to kill me, aren't you? You want me dead? That's the only reason to explain this." She continued banging her head on her desk until she felt a soft cushion stopping her banging. His left palm was flattened on the spot she had been using to bang her head. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Now, now, no need to injure yourself. You're more useful to me alive. And if I wanted you dead, did you really think I would do it in such a manner that would connect me to the crime? I thought you knew me better than that, Granger. My, my, I am thoroughly disappointed in you." He tsked while smirking at her confused face. She was very entertaining when struck speechless. Her facial expressions were so open for mockery. Oh, that was one thing he missed about this girl. She was such an _easy_ target. He also prided himself in the fact that it was only _he _who could bring her to the brink of insanity.

"Enough with this. What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Her face turned serious as she looked him straight in the eye from her chair. Her chin was raised challengingly, daring him to give another ambiguous response.

He smirked at her gall and looked her up and down lingering in certain areas. His face portrayed the perfect leer, as if undressing her in his head. "I want you" he said as he leaned forward on her desk leveling their eye contact separating their faces by only a scant 5 inches. He made sure to stress the word _you_ for effect. Her eyes widened at his statement and her mouth opened in shock. He pushed himself off the desk and straightened up while casually pacing in front of her desk and continued. "I want you to have breakfast with me on this wonderful morning." He finished with a cheeky grin sent her way. Oh he was enjoying this. Alcohol was really an ingenious invention. He usually wouldn't be so playful and patient with someone like the Gryffindor Ice Princess, but with just enough scotch it was working for him.

Her mouth opened and closed trying to sputter out a response but she was so shocked and confused by what just happened. _Who the bloody hell is this man? _That was not the Draco Malfoy she knew and loathed. He was acting so unpredictably. Stoic, insulting and intense were usually associated with him, not he was alternating between various emotions, and he was playful! _What is going on?_

"Have you gone daft?" She asked genuinely curious. She gave him a moment to respond but was only greeted with a quirked eyebrow. She huffed and continued. "I thought we had an unspoken agreement to see as little of each other as possible."

He shook his head as if he was about to berate an insolent child. "And you consider yourself the mature one. Honestly, Granger, I expected more of you. Your lack of professionalism as of late has been very alarming." His speech was stopped by her angry rise from her seat.

"Why you!"

"Sit down, Granger. We need to talk about this situation in detail. After all, we have a lot more to go over with our companies, or shall I say_ our _company." She glared at him as he stressed the word 'our'. "We need to be comfortable with each other, because we have a dozen or so late nights ahead of us. Hmm. I can't wait." _Oh somebody kill him. _He was speaking a whole lot of rubbish but being a Slytherin, he was trained in the art of deception. He could make the biggest of lies sound like the most accepted fact in human history. After all, no self-respecting Slytherin was a bad liar, or dear Salazar would be rolling in his grave.

"I guess you're right." She said very slowly, wary of the man standing before her. His cheeky grin was anything but the innocent look he was going for. He was up to something, and maybe even _on_ something. This was not the usual Draco Malfoy behavior. She was intrigued however. She wanted to know what was going to happen and what he had planned. "I have to find someone to take care of my son, though." She added hastily, already thinking of people to take care of Damien.

"No need, you can bring him along." He replied offhandedly as he adjusted the platinum cufflinks on his custom tailored suit. He looked up at her and touched the frame on her desk and continued, "I actually want to see how Potty and Weasel have corrupted that child of yours with all the goodness of the world." He said the last part in an exaggerated voice.

"No!" She replied panicking. Even if he didn't realize the truth, she wasn't willing to risk him finding out about his connection to her son. She had been lucky as of late but it was only a matter of time before he realized the truth and too much exposure to Damien would only speed up the process. She needed to think of a way out of it.

"Oh come on, Granger, an hour with me would not demonize your precious son and if you're so scared of my bad influence bring him to Saint Potter after for some enormous amount of goodwill and cheer." He sneered at the last words. "I already wasted an hour waiting for you. A thing I should be screaming at you for but I'd rather not waste any more time here than necessary so get your little noble self off that chair and have breakfast with me." He wanted this over as soon as possible. Hopefully he could catch his ex before she left for her flight and have a little quickie.

Her mouth opened to retort when he interrupted, "I'm not taking no for an answer so get your son and let's go."

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy."

"I will, you insufferable wench. Now, don't be rude and escort me." He said the last part tightly as if controlling his anger.

She had no choice. She had to agree, or else she'll never find out what he had planned, and _he'd never go away._ "I hate you." She said with conviction.

"I know, I know. The feeling's mutual, Granger. Now get up and let's go. I have places to be." _And people to shag._

"Why are you so eager to have breakfast with me, Malfoy? I thought my company repulses you."

"It does."

"Then what do you get out of this?"

"You'll find out if you go with me." He said with a meaningful glare.

"Malfoy…"

"Honestly," He stared straight at her. "my board had a little coup last night and disrupted all my plans all to have me take you out for a celebratory meal. They used rather innovative tactics that would be stupid to disregard which is why you are blessed with my presence here today."

"Oh."

"Let's get this over with."

"But, surely you could've –"

"What part of my statement did you not understand, we need to do this." He said with an annoyed glare.

She sighed in defeat and prayed to Merlin that her secret would be safe when she got back.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The restaurant was fancily decorated to match the high-class French theme. Of course, Hermione Granger expected no less from Draco Malfoy, even for a breakfast meal he was reluctant to partake in. He still had to go to a place the screamed wealth and snobbery. The maitre d', who immediately brightened at the sight of the two headlining personalities of the moment entering his restaurant, welcomed them with so much gusto and fake smiles she almost lost her appetite. The butt kissing, mostly aimed at _the_ Draco Malfoy was so over the top she wanted to hurl. He lavished the blond with compliments and she could literally see his head getting bigger by the second, not to mention the insufferable smirk proudly displayed on his face. _Oh, how she hated that man._

She felt a tug on her right arm and remembered her son who was looking at her concernedly. She realized then that her murderous thoughts were transparently displayed on her face so she gave him a tired smile. Damien smiled back and turned a glare on his father who was chatting away in French with the waitress as they were ushered to a booth on the side of the restaurant. This was going to get messy. _Oh Merlin, please, now's the time to show your greatness._

***

Damien did not like the blond man. He'd heard enough of his mum's exasperated sighs and rants to his uncles about the _evil Draco Malfoy_ in the past weeks to know that he should not come near her. This was also the reason why he had been down right rude to the man despite what his mum taught him about respecting his elders. The moment they walked out of her office, he shot a glare so fierce that he saw his Aunt Jenna recoil in fear. His mother looked so tired while the man looked so smug. He had never seen his mother so miserable in all his life, until that man came into the picture, and for that he felt his anger boil.

Damien had been wary of the blond man ever since the first time he saw him during the very important meeting he was told to not interrupt. He would've listened like he usually did, but he felt really sick and he needed his mummy. He remembered him making remarks that he knew were insulting even if he didn't understand what they meant. Everything about him was wrong. He treated his mummy so badly that he wanted to hurt him.

As his mum explained to him that they were to share a meal with the ferret (an appropriate name he learned from his uncles), he was overcome with rage when the man they were to join started coughing impatiently. He turned to glare at him fiercely and stood up in fury. It reached such a high point that the vase situated a foot away from him shattered into pieces. _Uh-oh. _His aunt Jenna gave a startled shriek as his mother grabbed him, making him lose his concentration.

Usually this would only happen when he was feeling an emotion intensely. It had only happened twice, both of which were in front of his mum. He remembered his mum's explanation on the importance of controlling his magic. He beamed with pride the day he realized he was special especially since his magical powers started manifesting at "such a young age" or so that old lady Magonagull said when his mummy asked her about it. He had something over his classmates. He never told his mother that though, because she stressed on using it wisely. His powers were still weak and wouldn't come out at will but he was excited at the prospect of it. He couldn't wait for Hogwarts. However, his mum was stern in letting him be independent from the magical and more used to the muggle world, which was why he was stuck with kids who didn't know about magic. Something he sort of held against her.

"Damien!" His mother called. _Uh-oh._

"Sorry, mum." He said with as much sincerity as he could muster. In all actuality, he wasn't the least bit sorry. After all, this man deserved it.

"Don't apologize to me, young man. Apologize to Mr. Malfoy." She replied sternly while the man in question just smirked at him. He threw a rather fierce glare and did as he was told.

"Sorry, sir." This was said with a glower that his mum later on berated him for. _This man was going to pay._

***

"A table for three, sir." The waitress announced huskily while batting her eyes. _The nerve of women! _Hermione couldn't imagine being that pathetic for attention from the opposite sex, especially _that _particular one. It was sickening how women acted so brazenly. _What a travesty!_

"Merci Beaucoup, mademoiselle" Draco Malfoy replied _charmingly_. _Great._ With the way everything was going, Hermione was sure she had fully lost her appetite. The two were gazing at each other hungrily and before anything not child-friendly happened, she interrupted the moment with a loud cough.

"Excuse me, but we would like to order." She said curtly. She rolled her eyes at the smug look Malfoy was throwing her leaned in and whispered huskily in her ear, "don't be jealous, Granger. I'm all yours for now." She almost threw the glass of water at his face. _Gods, the nerve!_

Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath and replied evenly, "Yes, sadly. Now lets try not to spend as much time as we can with each other, Malfoy."

He just smirked in response and took a cursory glance at the menu and proceeded to order the most expensive thing on the breakfast selection. _Pathetic._ Some things never change.

"Mum, I don't understand…" Damien piped in confusedly indicating the menu, which distracted her from her death glares directed at the blond sitting across her. The menu was written in French, which thankfully, Hermione understood. She then took a glance and ordered an order equivalent to an American Breakfast for the two of them with a cup of coffee for herself and water for Damien.

As the waitress wrote down their order and tried to further conversation with Malfoy, Hermione tapped her fingers against the table indicating her impatience. Malfoy, _finally_ noticing this, told the waitress 'that was all' in a rather dismissive manner. She took the hint and left, but not without a glare shot her way. She just raised an eyebrow in response, which drew a chuckle from the man she loathed who observed their interaction.

"You ARE jealous." He taunted smugly.

"You wish."

He just raised an eyebrow at her. This prompted her to glare at him for his arrogance. They continued their staring contest (well, her glaring and him looking back amusedly) until Damien interrupted them.

"Why are you so mean to mummy?" He asked pointedly trying to stop the two from whatever it was they were doing. He watched their exchange from the moment they walked out of his mum's office and noticed immediately the strong dislike oozing out of each other. And he wanted it to stop. He never saw those facial expressions on his mother before and it worried him. She was more beautiful smiling and all this ferret did to her was make her frown in anger. Yes, he hated this man.

Before Draco or Hermione could respond, however, a soft yet commanding voice cut him off.

"Draco, darling, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" At 50, Narcissa Malfoy did not look a day older than 35. She was the epitome of a socialite, beauty so perfect it was scary.

"Mother." He replied curtly while standing up to kiss her on the cheek. "We were just here for breakfast." He inclined his head in Hermione and Damien's direction to indicate his dining companions.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione greeted cordially. Just because the woman spawned the son of Satan did not mean she would forget about social niceties.

"Oh, wonderful dear. You listened to me." Narcissa replied happily first to Draco then continued to respond to Hermione. "I told him it was only proper that he take you out, Ms. Granger. My son sometimes forgets his manners." Draco snorted when his mother said "told", it was more like forced by threat of disinheritance and eventual death.

"That's alright, Mrs. Malfoy, I actually told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted." She liked this woman. How could she be related to the vile creature sitting with her? How did she even end up with his father? It was so unbelievable that a woman this _nice_ was in anyway connected to the heartless bastard people knew as the Malfoys.

"Nonsense." Narcissa replied with a wave of her hand. She then noticed the cute little boy sitting in between her son and his new business partner. He was a handsome young thing and she vaguely recalled who he was. She remembered reading about the mystery child of Hermione Granger a couple years back but never really saw a clear picture of the boy. Now that she saw him up close he looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello" Narcissa said warmly to the quiet boy with striking grey eyes who was currently observing all of them.

"Hello" He replied in a confident tone.

Damien figured he was the mother of the evil ferret but he couldn't understand how someone so mean could be the son of such a nice lady.

"And you are?"

"My name's Damien, ma'am."

_OH BLOODY HELL_. Hermione was initially distracted by Mrs. Malfoy's unexpected interruption but now that she was addressing Damien, she realized how close she was to being discovered. _Please don't notice the similarities!_ She prayed silently. She grabbed one of Damien's hands and held it tightly under the table, which made him look at her concernedly.

"Mother, as much as I love your presence, aren't you here to meet someone?" Draco piped in already annoyed at his mother's presence at his table. He wanted her to go away so he could proceed to at least amuse himself with insulting Granger. Playing nice with her was so not on the agenda.

Hermione could've kissed Draco, right then and there if it wasn't such a disgusting act. At least he was thinking the same thoughts as her. _GO AWAY, WOMAN!_

"Yes, actually I'm here to meet some of my girl friends but surely they would understand my delay. After all, I did just bump into my son." She replied coolly, oblivious to his hint for her to leave. _Bugger it all to hell_, Hermione thought defeated. "And I just met this handsome young boy, he's yours I presume?" Narcissa asked Hermione.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I have to tell you, it's the strangest thing but he looks like the spitting image of Draco at his age. It's really a conundrum." Inside Hermione was hyperventilating. _BLOOOOODDDYYYYYY HELLLLLL. Oh Merlin, protect me!!!! OHNOOHNOOHNO! _She started swearing silently. _Act cool, Granger._

Before replying, she took a deep breath threw a glance at Draco, who was staring intently at Damien, and said "Oh that is odd." Her voice shook a little at the end but on a whole, she figured it was a relatively calm response. _I'm so dead!!! HE KNOWS! BLOODY HELL!_

"Who do I look like, ma'am?" Damien asked confused. He knew they were talking about him and he was really curious as to whom he looked like. Was it his father? He remembered learning that children looked like their parents and if he found someone like that then maybe he'd finally know who his dad was.

"Oh, Damien, Draco here!" Narcissa replied happily. "You even have the same eyes!" She said fondly while patting his cheek. She noticed that together in the table the three could pass off as a family. Damien was a spitting image of Draco. She began to wonder…was it possible? She looked between the two sworn enemies and stared at them probingly. Draco was unreadable and quiet but he was looking intently at the child, but Hermione was a different story. She looked down right nervous. Narcissa smirked as realization dawned on her. "If I were anyone else I would think he was your father, dear." She added baiting his mother.

Hermione squeaked at the last statement. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't prepared for this.

"HIM???" Damien exclaimed angrily. "He's a mean man! I don't want to be anything like him!" He continued pouting at the end. "He's not my father, right mum?" He asked trying to get reassurance from his mum.

Hermione looked at him helplessly. She didn't know what to say. She was about to formulate a response when Draco suddenly banged his hand on the table glaring daggers at her.

"Bloody hell, Granger!" He shouted catching the attention of many of the nearby tables. "You have some explaining to do!" With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "We're going to talk." He said with such vehemence she felt genuine fear in her bones. He dropped a couple of galleons on the table (for food that hadn't even arrived yet) and proceeded to drag the mother and son out.

"Mother, we'll talk soon. I'll visit the manor this weekend."

"Okay, dear." Narcissa replied while placing a calming hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off petulantly. So her guess was right. _My, my, what haven't you been telling me, Draco?_ But that was a question for another day. One thing's for sure, he had a lot of explaining to do. And so did this Miss Hermione Granger. Who would've thought a brunch would be so eventful?

***

AN: Hi. So its been years, right? Well I FINALLY UPDATED. You see I had half of this chapter written out a long time ago but I could never finish it and well college started and I just got carried away. BUT that doesn't mean I have abandoned it. Far from it. This is my baby and I will continue it. So don't worry, kiddies. Btw, to whomever suggested that Malfoy's mum point it out, it was originally my plan and yeah just wanted to give a shout out! Great minds think alike. HAHAHA.

Will update as soon as I can. Thank God for Christmas break. 

Backstage Queen


	8. Must Read

Author's Note

Hi guys, I'm writing this to tell you that I am still alive and this story is not abandoned. I know I always hated it when I was left hanging with a really awesome story ahemPansy's Volcanoahem so I apologize to you guys for being so MIA. For the longest time I couldn't visualize how the next chapters would come out in detail though I had a gist in my head of what I wanted, it just wouldn't translate on paper. So i left it for a while. But now its back and i'll be updating soon. I just need to edit things out because the next chapter is quite pivotal as it starts everything between Hermione and Draco.

Thank you to everyone who put this on their Faves page or on story alert. Its really nice to know that my writing is appreciated. So again, thank you!

To whet your appetite... :)

**Preview...**

"You will do I say, Granger, and grant me my rights as a father or I will give you a scandal so big you wouldn't know what hit you!"

"You wouldn't! You'd be involved too."

"Wouldn't I? As you keep reiterating, it doesn't matter what good I've done if even _the Golden Girl _of the Wizarding World still thinks so lowly of me. I have no qualms about taking you to court and lambasting your name to every single reporter around, be it magical or bloody muggle!"

"Impossible, Malfoy. You better stop this now. I've never taken threats lightly and you and I both know that a scandal like this will not just affect me personally but you, as well. Or have you forgotten about your company?"

"That's where you're wrong, Granger." Draco said with smug confidence. "I've been a media darling. And I _am_ a Slytherin, I could twist this story so horribly that every single news medium out there would hate you for what you've done. I can see it now, it'll be so bad that _when _I take you to court, the ruling would be entirely in _MY _favor. You'd be lucky to see y_our _son once a year."

SLAP!

"And you wonder why I won't allow you near my son! You are a worthless, despicable, evil man." Hermione said while starting to tear. Everything was falling apart. The worst part of it all, she knew he wasn't bluffing. He would do everything he said if she didn't give in to him, but she couldn't. He'd be a horrible father. _Damien doesn't need a father. He's got Harry and Ron. _She thought trying to reassure herself. But she knew the truth, he had her backed against that godforsaken figurative wall. She had to agree or risk _everything_ she worked for.


End file.
